Bree's New Life
by ribbons and chains
Summary: The Volturi allow Bree and Riley to join the Cullen family. Bree liked Riley from the start of her vampire life and seeing him depressed over someone who used him hurts her. Will Riley see that he already has what he wants right in front of him? BreeRiley
1. Bree's New Life

Unlike most people, Bree Cullen didn't like to think about her first encounter with her adopive family. It didn't exactly dredge up happy feelings when that encounter included her attacking said family with the intent to destroy them.

But despite that fact, it was almost always foremost on her mind, what with the fact that one of her covenmates took part in the attack with her, and some of her new family were still wary of her.

It was this that Bree was mulling over for the umpteenth time when someone called her name from downstairs.

"Bree!" Emmett bellowed. "the Seahawks are playing the Chargers! Get down here!"

In her human life, Bree had never really been that interested in sports. But with Emmett around, it was extremely hard not to be.

She leapt lightly from her recently aqcuired bed and was downstairs in less than a second.

"Who's winning?" Bree asked as she stepped up behind the couch where Emmett was lounging.

"Tied with four minutes left."

"Betting on the Seahawks?"

"Duh! Jasper bet me fifty bucks."

"And you're going to lose!" Jasper challenged as he took his spot on the other end of the couch.

"No way!"

Judging by the previous sports induced brawls Bree had witnessed in her short stay so far, she decided to disappear before she got caught in the crossfire. The last time, she'd gotten thrown in the river because she'd been standing too close. Indestructible or not, Bree didn't feel like reliving the memory.

Deciding she revisited her bad memories enough for one day, Bree searched the house for something to do. She found Alice doing some online shopping on one of the touch screen conmputers. Before Bree could escape or claim one of the computers for something to do, Alice had her seated in a chair by her own computer.

"I ordered you some new clothes. You've got just about as much fashion sense as Bella, so I've gotten you a better wardrobe. You need more than jeans and t-shirts. You need to wear more dresses."

Bree knew better than to challenge Alice when it came to clothes, so she simply thanked her and disappeared from the room before Alice could put her through the torture of more shopping.

A short time later, Edward, Bella and Renesmee arrived, and almost immediately afterward, Jacob, Leah and Seth. As was the usual when Renesmee arrived, the whole downstairs of the Cullen house was full of vampires and werewolves, and their daily sqabbles. Mostly Rosalie and Jacob fighting for temporary custody of Renesmee, when Bella let her go. Eventually, Renesmee made her way over to Bree and held her hand out for Bree to take.

An image of Riley with a depressed expression passed through Bree's mind, along with a worried, questioning feeling.

_ Where is Riley?_

Bree thought for a moment. She hadn't seen Riley since the day before.

"I don't know."

_ Why not?_

"I just don't. Should I know?"

_ Somebody should. He's depressed. Someone should always be watching over him._

Bree smiled. Renesmee was so wise for being so young. "Alright then, I'll go find him."

_ Good. _Renesmee went off to see Esme.


	2. Bree's Argument

A/N: Thank you **EdwardDazzeldMe1812** for being my first review. I wasn't planning to update so soon, but I'm bored, and this came out of nowhere.

Bree found Riley a few miles away from where the main fight had occurred, in a small clearing up against a sheer cliff. She had never seen the place before, but she immediately knew it. There was still a scorch mark where the fire that killed their leader, Victoria, had burned, along with a fallen tree, no doubt where Edward had thrown her in battle.

It was understandable Riley would come here.

Riley stood off to the side, where he'd fought Seth. Where Victoria left him for werewolf chow without so much as a blink of an eye.

"Why are you here?" Riley growled. He didn't look up from the patch of ground he was staring at.

Bree hesitated. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why would I be okay? The person I loved left me for dead in the middle of a fight. Victoria would have let me die for her own gain. She let me down. And you think I would be _okay?!" _Riley's voice steadily rose until he was shouting. He spun around to glare at her. Bree instinctively took a step back.

"I only meant to- "

Riley cut her off. "You meant to what? Check up on me? I don't need you to look after me."

"Really, I just- "

"Go away! I don't need your help."

"I came out here to comfort you! Yeah, Victoria lied to you. Yeah, she abandoned you. It's over now. She's gone, she's not coming back, and there are other things out there for you. She used you. Get over it! Yeah, it happened, but that was months ago. Move on!" Bree snapped.

"I don't need you telling me what to do!" Riley snarled back.

"Of course not! You're obviously okay and doing great when you do nothing but sit around and mope about someone who betrayed you. Look around you, you idiot! There are other people that care about you, you know."

"Oh yeah? Who, you? Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"You don't get it. You're part of a family now. Families care for each other. Even you know that."

"So? Just because they took us in doesn't mean they won't turn us out the moment we do something wrong. Some family."

"Carlisle wouldn't do that to us!"

"You say that now. Look, you don't get me, and you don't get my relationship with Victoria. Butt out!"

"What _relationship_?" Bree gave him a skeptical look."She used you! I'd hardly call that a relationship."

"Oh really? And what would you call a "relationship"?"

"Two people who genuinely care for each other. Who would do anything for each other. Even _die_ for one another. Family, friend or mate."

"What, you would die for the Cullens, for the werewolves?"

"Yeah, I would! I'd die for you too! But, then again, since you don't need me, I should probably rethink that commitment, shouldn't I?"

Without waiting for a reply, Bree wheeled around and sped through the forest, back toward the house.


	3. Jasper's Lecture

Bree sped straight back to the Cullen house. Angrily, she jumped so hard to cross the river that she almost launched herself through the glass window that made up the back wall of the house. Alice stood at the door, waiting. She'd probably seen the whole argument, or at least Bree's reaction a few minutes before it had even happened.

Alice held her arms out, and Bree walked into them. Alice pulled her toward the front door, out into the yard, and to the garage.

"Let's go for a drive and talk." Alice said as they settled themselves into her Porsche. Bree nodded wordlessly. "Jasper and Emmett are going to go have a talk with Riley."

At this, Bree jumped back out of the car and tried to head back toward the house. Alice caught her arm before she made it out the door. "Don't worry. They're not going to hurt him. Too much. I just told them about what I saw, and they have a few choice words for him. Now come. Let's get you away from here for a while."

Those few choice words also involved Riley cornered against the cliffside.

"How dare you say those things about Carlisle!" Emmett growled. He paced side to side so that Riley couldn't run away, with Jasper a few yards behind him, motionless with his arms folded. "He would never do that to you or Bree! He was the one who offerred to take you in in the first place!"

"Carlisle would never go back on his word." Jasper said quietly. "Why would you tell Bree that?"

Riley stared at Emmett. "Because that's how she treated me." There was no doubt it wasn't Bree he was talking about.

"How could you even compare us to Victoria?!" Emmett looked bewildered for a brief moment. Then he went back to glaring.

"We willingly risked our lives for Bella." Jasper remarked. Riley looked warily over at him, although not letting Emmett completely out of his sight. Jasper continued. "We defended her even when we knew we were outnumbered. We took you and Bree, two of the attacking newborns out to destroy us, in. How could you possibly think we would turn you out again? We are a family. Yes, I understand that term is a little new to you in your short vampire life, but you should be able to remember how family is from your human life."

Riley didn't answer.

"We care for one another, and that's not going to change. You don't have to be a part of this family if you don't want to, but we're not going to force you out." Jasper said. He finally unfolded his arms. "Trust me. My creators were worse than Victoria, and I can't tell you how happy I was when I found Alice, and we joined Carlisle. You could be that happy, too." He turned and started toward the house at a human jog.

"And you could apologize to Bree too!" Emmett snapped as he turned to follow Jasper home. "She was only trying to help you."

Together, they left Riley alone in the clearing for the second time that day.


	4. Riley's Apology

A/N: I have finally updated! Sorry for the delay. There will probably be only one or two more chapters left in this story, but I have some other Bree/Riley things planned for other stories/oneshots. By the way, I have not seen any Bree/Riley anywhere. You guys should try it. It's my favorite pair.

Hours later, Alice and Bree came home to everyone relaxed and happy. They found Edward and Rosalie working on the cars in the garage. In the yard, Renesmee was playing an odd game of fetch with Jacob and Seth while Bella watched. Well odd to anyone else. To the Cullens, it was normal to see a gigantic werewolf playing fetch with a three foot tall vampire hybrid child. Leah was resting with her head on her paws under a tree close by.

Inside, Bree cast worried looks at Emmett and Jasper, who were watching sports in the living room. Feeling her anxiety, Jasper turned his head to her. "We didn't do anything to him." Bree breathed a small sigh of relief. Alice went over to Jasper for a brief kiss, and then back to the computers, no doubt for some more online shopping. Esme was busy setting out floral arrangements.

Bree went up to her room to retrieve a book, before going back downstairs and claiming a chair. She curled up, and with the exception of turning the pages of her book, sat like a statue.

She was like this when Carlisle came home from the hospital, only moving to look up at him to say hello and smile before returning to her book. Soon after, Rosalie and Edward and family all came inside when it started raining followed by Jacob, Seth and a reluctant Leah. She could hear the wolves run off to raid the fridge, just as they did every visit. Esme had to have groceries delivered nearly every day. Over their loud shuffling, playful arguments, and eating, Bree could just hear sprinting footsteps in the woods beyond the house, quickly getting louder as they got closer.

Jasper glanced over the back of the couch at Bree, over to his mate, and back to the empty chair where Bree had just been. In the space of a fraction of a second, Bree had disappeared upstairs. Jasper could feel her emotions almost as much as she could herself, and knew why she'd run away.

Riley walked through the back door, soaking wet. He took the neatly folded towel Esme had laid out for him on a chair by the door, and began to dry himself.

Jasper turned back to the football game he and Emmett were watching.

Riley slowly dried himself off and discarded the towel he'd been using. Guiltily, he looked around the room. Nearly everyone was occupied, but the tension was definitely there. One quick sweep of the room told him that the one person he wanted to talk to wasn't present.

"She's upstairs in her room." Edward said quietly, never taking his eyes from Renesmee, who was playing with Jacob and Seth on the living room floor. Bella looked up at Riley for a moment, offering him a small encouraging smile, before returning to the novel she was reading.

"Thanks." Riley replied, before speeding upstairs. In less than a second, he was upstairs, with his hand poised to knock on Bree's bedroom door.

At first, Bree ignored Riley, acting as if she couldn't hear him, even though she knew he knew she was there. Even though part of her was anxiously wanting to talk to him, another, larger, part, just wanted him to go away. After a few tries, he stopped knocking. Bree resumed breathing. She could still smell him outside the door.

"Bree, I want to talk." Riley barely murmured the words, but Bree heard them as sharply as if he was talking at a normal volume right next to her. "I know you're there. Just give me a chance, then you can kick me out if you want."

Bree contemplated, then sighed. She slowly rose from the bed and padded quietly to the door, opening it.

"Can I come in?"

Bree stepped back silently, pulling the door open wider.

Hesitantly, Riley walked forward, positioning himself so that he stood awkwardly between the her desk and bed.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Bree's expression was unreadable, so Riley quickly plowed ahead before she decided to kick him out of her room.

"I was a jerk."

Bree snorted quietly.

"A really big jerk." Riley clarified. "I...I shouldn't have said those things about Carlisle. Of course he wouldn't throw us out..." He trailed off, waiting to see what would happen. Bree's expression didn't change, so he continued. Or tried. "And I..."

Bree waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she prompted him. "And you...?"

"I'm sorry."

"You already said that."

"I do want your help. I was just too preoccupied with what happened. I missed a lot of things. Jasper gave me a lot to think about today. Family. I was blinded by how we lived when we were with Victoria, it made me doubt Carlisle and Esme and everyone else. I mean, to go from a demented woman who played mind games and a coven of vicious, uncaring newborns that I constantly had to fight or kill, it was a big change."

"You honestly think Victoria was demented?"

Riley sighed. "Now I do. I remember, she used to get irritated with you and some of the others. The ones that were reluctant to fight, unless it was in defense. Used to want to get rid of you and replace you with others with fewer inhibitions. Now I think you were one of the few sane ones in the coven."

"That was _not _a coven." Bree corrected quietly, eyes slightly unfocused, flashbacks momentarily taking attention. The moment was short, however, and her eyes flitted back to Riley when he spoke again.

"I shouldn't have taken what you said so lightly."

"Which part?"

"Family. Dying. All of it."

Bree nodded slowly.

"I do appreciate you. And your commitment. Even though I seriously don't think I deserve it after what I said."

"You'll always deserve it. We're family, remember?"

"No."

"Huh?" Bree gave him a bewildered look.

Riley clarified. "I mean no, you and I are not family. In a good way. Like I said, Jasper gave me a lot to think about, and I figured out a few things about myself. And others."

"Oh." Bree looked relieved. Then surprised. "_Oh_."

"I should go. Let you think about...stuff. See you later." Riley gave her a small smile, and glided past her, pulling her bedroom door shut behind him.


	5. Bree's Happy Relationship

A/N: Here is the last chapter! Sorry it took me so long to get it up. I got distracted with some other fanfics I have planned. Anyway, enjoy!

A few weeks later, the Cullen house was calm and quiet.

Bree was blissfully happy. Now that they had reconciled, the pair was inseperable.

Currently Bree was curled up with Riley on the couch. It was slightly awkward, because Riley was watching sports with Jasper and Emmett, while Bree read a book. Every few minutes, the boys would cheer or boo, according to how the game went. Then Riley would immediately look sheepishly down at Bree, having jostled her in his enthusiasm, interrupting her reading. She would simply smile up at him and go back to her book.

Eventually, Emmett got bored, and wrestling matches in the backyard ensued. Most of the family convened to watch.

"Ha! I win! Pay up." Alice held out her hand to one of the wolves as Emmett grumpily picked himself up off the ground after losing to Jasper.

Bree took advantage of a rare opportunity to rib Emmett. "Aw, c'mon, is that the best you can do, Emmett?"

"You wanna take a turn, small fry?" Emmett shot back.

"Nah, I don't think so." Bree brushed off his challenge and leaned back on the porch steps.

"I do. Come on. All bark, no bite." Emmett menacingly advanced on her. Riley instinctively leaned towards Bree protectively. Emmett laughed.

"Feeling protective, loverboy? Come on, you and me, let's go." Emmett backed up and took a fighting stance.

Riley shrugged. "No thanks."

"What, you scared?"

"No."

"Then bring it on."

Silence.

"Chickeeennnnn..."

Riley launched himself off the steps and tackled Emmett. As they grappled, Jasper took Riley's spot on the steps and leaned back.

"This won't take long." He commented.

"No, probably not." Bree laughed.

And it didn't. The match was relatively short, and Riley sulked at his loss as he took a seat on the grass in front of Bree. Emmett then challenged Bella, still mad about the outcome of their arm wrestling match. Affectionately, Bree leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Riley's shoulders.

"Nice fight."

"I lost."

"Well, what did you expect? He's bigger than you, and stronger too."

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Riley looked up at her.

"I _am _on your side. But we both know it's true, and if it's true, you can say it."

Riley scowled. Bree laughed and kissed him. "There, happy?"

Riley gave her a mischevious look. "What if I said no?"

Bree rolled her eyes, but kissed him anyway.

"Get a room!" Emmett called grumpily. They broke apart and looked up. Bella had won, much to Riley's glee.


End file.
